


Waltz and Dresses

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz and Dresses

They twirled in circles, gloved hands holding a narrow waist and a long fingered hand, guiding the beatiful creature with little steps.

The music was loud and dizzying, the body next to his own heaving out of breath, dizzy, the heartbeat fast and erratic.

And Sebastian was amazed by how much Ciel kept up with him, his steps fast and sure, Ciel's slightly hensitant.

But soon enough they would be back to that room, and Ciel would most likely be out of breath, moaning, sweaty and flushed, the hat discarded in some corner, the skirt hiked up over his hips.


End file.
